Nissan Cube (Z12)
The Nissan Cube (Z12) is a compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Mini Motor Racing WRT. Real life info The Z12 generation of the Nissan Cube was introduced in 2008, and was the first generation to be exported outside of Japan. Unlike the previous Cube, the Z12 has more rounded styling with more curves, but retains features such as a wrap-around window on the passenger side and a box-shaped roof. Engine choices included three gasoline engines and one diesel engine; availability varied by region, although horsepower totals are mostly similar to one another. The gasoline engines included a 1.5-liter HR15DE inline-4 (108 hp and 109 lb/ft of torque; Japan only), a 1.6-liter HR16DE inline-4 (109 hp and 113 lb/ft of torque; Europe only), a 1.8-liter MR18DE inline-4 (122 hp and 127 lb/ft of torque; North America only), and the diesel engine was a 1.5-liter K9K dCi inline-4 (109 hp and 177 lb/ft of torque; Europe only). Transmission choices included a 5-speed manual (Europe only), a 6-speed manual (North America only), or a CVT (all except dCi models); transmissions varied by engine. Japanese models with the CVT have a 50/50 front bench seat with column-mounted shifter while CVT models in other countries have a floor shifter and center console between the front seats. Most Cubes are front-wheel drive, although all-wheel drive was available in Japan. Japanese trim lines for the 2008 model year included 15S, 15X, 15X V Selection, and Rider; models with "Four" after the trim line are all-wheel drive. The Rider includes a body kit with chrome grille bars and alloy wheels. The Cube offered accessories such as a shag carpet patch on the dashboard, variable color LED lighting in the footwells and cup holders; a shoji-style sunroof was available as an option. In 2009, the Cube went on sale in North America and Europe. Trim lines for the North American model included 1.8, 1.8S, 1.8SL, and Krom. The Krom has the same body kit as the Japanese Rider model. A sunroof was available, but it was a conventional sunroof rather than the shoji-style sunroof on Japanese and European models. European trim lines included 1.5dCi (diesel), 1.5dCi Kaizen (diesel), 1.6, 1.6 Kaizen, and 1.6 LDN; the driver's side reverse light is replaced with a rear fog light. Steering wheel controls for the cruise control and radio were available; depending on the trim, the steering wheel can have both the cruise control and radio controls, one or the other, or no steering wheel controls at all. The 15G, 15X M Selection (with or without all-wheel drive), and the Rider High Performance Spec models were added to the Japanese lineup. Towards the end of the year, the Rider and Rider High Performance Spec models were offered with a navigation system, and the 15X Indigo Selection model was made available, with blue suede seats. In 2010, the 15X Party Red Selection model was made available, with red suede seats. The North American trim line offerings remained unchanged. The Cube was discontinued for the European market in 2011. The 15X Komorebi Green Selection model was made available, with green suede seats, as was the 15X Indigo+Plasma model, which is similar to the Indigo Selection model, and the Rider Black Line, which is similar to the Rider. In 2012, the Krom model was discontinued in North America. The Axis model returns for the first time since 2007, with a body kit reminiscent of the previous model, but revised for the current Cube's styling, and maintains the leather seats. For the Japanese lineup, the Rider High Performance Spec was renamed Rider Performance Spec, and the 15S was discontinued. In 2013, the base 1.8 trim was dropped from the North American lineup. The 15X Rorbu Selection model was made available, with plaid seats. The North American model was discontinued in 2014. The 80th Special Color Limited model was offered with the 15X and 15X V Selection trims, available in red, burgundy, white, and white, featuring copper-colored hubcaps and side mirrors; the Kodawari Selection model was added as well, with brown leather seats. In 2017, the My Cube trim was offered on the 15X V Selection model. The Cube currently continues to be sold in Japan today. Mini Motor Racing WRT The Nissan Cube (Z12) is one of several Choro-Q bodies featured in Mini Motor Racing WRT. Stats Rarity: **** Max Level: 50 Max Speed: 203 Max Nitro: 75 Max Corner: 94 Max Accel: 118 Type of Road: On Road Acceleration Type: Mid Appearances * Mini Motor Racing WRT Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles